


Dance for Us!

by WickedSpiralEyes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSpiralEyes/pseuds/WickedSpiralEyes
Summary: After 6 months of stardom STARISH is forced to share the spotlight with a new idol group, Quartet Night. Now the guys have to serve as mentors for the newbies, not just in working an idol job but keeping up their personas too! With their first shared live performance coming up can everyone hold it together to pull it off?[I was playing Shining Live and I kept expecting the guys to turn around and drop their personas or secretly hate their jobs, but it never came so I made this up instead. Very, very not canon, basically everythings changed.]





	Dance for Us!

“And one more big thank you to all of you for tuning in today! See you next time!” Otoya Ittoki waved at the cameras positioned in front of his computer and closed the livestream he was hosting. Just past his rig Ren Jinguji stood in the open doorway, one arm leaning against the wall the other holding an assortment of papers, ‘Safe?’ he mouthed.

“Yep, I’m all finished,” Otoya pushed his left leg downwards and rose using his right, “What was so important?”

“Our manager just announced another idol groups joining our brand.” Otoya barely had enough time to make a face, “C’mon, the rest of us are in the loungeroom,” Ren punctuated himself with a ‘follow me’ gesture. 

‘You serious?’ Otoya thought, STARISH had been a part of the mainstream idol market for about 6 months now, these new guys can’t be replacements can they? No way STARISH is getting stale so fast! Otoya quickly met the rest of his group in the main room. Now that his streaming was done the rest of the guys started to raise the volume of their conversation,

“He still hasn’t sent an email,” Syo Kurusu stared at his phone in frustration. 

“Maybe Mr. Morishima didn’t tell us about them so we didn’t ruin the surprise?” Cecil Aijima shrugged hopefully.

“Like we even could! That type of thing would be buried in our contracts,” Syo flung himself back into the couch cushions and refreshed his emails again. 

“Frankly it’s unprofessional not to tell us about this, we should have known months in advance,” Tokiya Ichinose sat one leg crossed over the other, the way he always did when angry. 

“Is this about the new band?” Otoya addressed the group. Syo raised his arms up and turned his head away dramatically. 

“Yes, Ren and I thought it best to wait until we could all get together before we started having a major discussion about it,” Natsuki Shinomiya said in a gentle voice. Ren shuffled the papers in his hands,

“We were supposed to find out about it tomorrow morning, so an email about the details won’t be sent out ‘til tomorrow afternoon,” Ren grabbed the page he was looking for and showed it to the others. A crumpled A4 sized poster for the new band, looked to be fished out of a garbage can. On it four young men were posing in white suits each with different coloured highlights, the bottom of the poster read ‘QUARTET NIGHT’ in an unfittingly bright font, it appeared to be a printing demo. 

Syo rushed up to Ren and snatched the poster away. 

“I don’t recognise any of these guys,” he said. Otoya leaned over to get a closer look.

“Are they replacing us?” He wondered aloud. 

“Are you kidding me they’re nobodies,” Syo handed the paper around. 

“Hey don’t be like that! Last year people were probably saying the same thing about us,” Cecil countered. Upon glancing at the picture he failed to recognise anyone either.

Otoya slumped onto the floor as the poster got passed around between the couches, ending on Masato Hijirikawa.

“If they won’t be replacing us, they’ll probably be working with us,” he added thoughtfully.

“That’s what Ren and I heard,” Natsuki hugged the back of their largest couch. “As far as we know, they’re a separate group, but well be collaborating often.” 

The STARISH members took some time to mull it over.

“What’s their gimmick?” Tokiya spoke up, 

Masato examined the poster again, coming up with nothing, he slid it across the loungeroom table. 

“Two of them look pretty tall and serious,” Syo commented, “Think they’re meant to be bad boys?”

“No way! The guy with the brown hair looks really sweet,” Otoya replied.

“Hmm... what if… two of them are bad boys and the other two are nice?” 

“I meant can we perform with them?” Tokiya cut them off. “It doesn’t matter who the bad boys are if our personas don’t have chemistry.”

“That’s what we were talking about!” Syo shot back.

“We’ll be finding out tomorrow,” Ren put his hands on his hips, leaving the two in silence. Cecil piped up trying to lighten the mood,

“They’re probably really nice to work with!”

Masato put his hand under his chin.

Syo put his feet on the table.

Otoya yawned.

“Meeting adjourned?” Natsuki suggested.

“Yeah,” most members agreed.

“Just make sure it’s an early night guys, 6am workouts then singing practice before Mr. Morishima will probably give us the ‘news’,” Ren closed off. Otoya checked the time on his phone, 11:45pm, 

“I think I’ll turn in now,” he sighed.

“Me too,” Cecil added.

The guys each said their goodbyes for the night, most heading off to their respective bedrooms, a few choosing to stay up just a bit longer. Otoya made it back through the hallway to his room, throwing on some old workout clothes for pajamas before turning off the light and crawling to his bed on the floor. He often made the habit of brushing his teeth before his late night streams so he could go straight to bed afterwards, but with this new development Otoya hoped he wouldn’t accidentally stay up thinking about it too much.

Whoever the guys at Quartet Night were… at least it won’t be a mystery for too much longer.


End file.
